1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the interaction of a medium with its external environment. It relates particularly to a device for automatically controlling the interaction of a medium with its external environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interaction of a medium with its external environment has occupied the attention of many innovators over a considerable period of time, especially in the recent past and continuing through the present day. For example, a number of devices for modifying air quality have appeared and continue to appear on the market. These devices, which volatilize and dispense a medium, such as an air freshener, into a room or automobile interior, are often the subject of Unites States Patents. Exemplary of such United States Patents are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,361,752; 6,123,935; 6,141,496; 6,514,467; 6,416,043; 6,267,297; 6,103,201; 5,932,147; 5,253,804; and 4,754,696. Howsoever efficacious, these devices are found wanting in that they do not provide for automatic control of the interaction of the medium with the external environment, the temperature of which is often variable, not do they provide constant effectiveness of the medium in the external environment is afforded. Furthermore, presently available devices do not provide for automatic control of the interaction of a medium, and the constant effectiveness thereof with an external environment, when the desired interaction is something other than volatilizing and dispensing—that is to say, absorbing, absorbing and chemically reacting, among other interactions, are not provided for.